Mia the Uknown Demon
by DemonicAngel03
Summary: When Kagpme's friends follows her threw the well back in time she finds herself face to face with no other then lord Sesshomaru. But little Mia is no longer a human Mia, she is now a dog demon. She must have had some demon genes in her all along.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

In the early era of Japan it is said that humans and demons co-existed, although it was never very peaceful. It was a beautiful country when the warlords left the simple people of the villages alone, or set fire to the villages. The people lived their simples lives, they farmed and raised livestock all while trying to enjoy their lives. However it was not always that simple, demons attacked the villages from time to time for food or just for the fun of it. Kagome knew all of this already though, she had been traveling back and forth from this time to the present where she was originally from for a few years now and was used to the reality of her life. However life for Miss Mia was about to change forever.

* * *

Mia was getting ready for school as she always did, it had been a great weekend and she was dreading school this morning. Kagome had been by this weekend and they had caught a movie and lunch. Kagome was always missing school, she was so far behind that the school was considering holding her back. Mia was very worried about her friend, so she had planned to swing by and check on her. She was finally dressed, how she hated this uniform but she grabbed her bag and headed out. She looked at her watch as she jogged up the sidewalk to the temple where Kagome lived. As she approached the temple she saw a white haired man and kagome run out of the house and head towards the well house. Mia ran after them shouting but they did not hear her as they dove into the well house. She busted into the well house after them to find nothing, no one was there, she looked around and caught a slight light coming up from the bottom of the well. "What on earth is that?" she asked aloud. She leaned over to take a closer look when she lost her balance and toppled in by accident.

* * *

"Ugh my head" said Mia as she woke. It took a minute for her to take a look around and realize that she was not at the bottom of the well. Stunned to find herself on grass and surrounded by trees. "Where am I?" She mumbled to herself confused. "Well your sitting on my Kimono" said an unknown voice. Mia spun around to find a beautiful blue eyed man with long white hair, and odd tattoos on his face. Mia just looked up in awe, as the man pointed down she followed until she noticed that she was indeed on top of clothes. Mia jumped up only to trip and fall into the man's arms. She paused only for a minute before she blushingly moved away. "You smell like humans" the man stated. Mia looked at him in confusion "well that is because I am human" she softly answered. The man's eyes then narrowed and his brow frowned as he spoke loudly " Stop playing games, you are no human!" Before Mia could get another word out a little green creature came from around a tree shouting as loud as he could, "Master Sesshomaro!"


	2. Chapter 2: The New Mia

Mia was surprised and confused by this little green man, why was he green? Suddenly she remembered what had been said, what had he meant she was no human. She looked back up at the man she now knew as Sesshomaru and finally noticed his ears. Mia's mouth fell open as her hands flew to her head. She felt the difference right away, there was something on her face and she had dog ears. She got up and ran to the lake to look into the water for her reflection. She took a long look into the water examining face, she now looked very Sesshomaru. Her long brown hair was now white with dog ears sticking up, she also had those odd tattoos on her face, except hers were red where his were purple.

* * *

Meanwhile Seesshomaru picked up his kimono and slide it on before turning to Jaken. "what is it?" he asked as he turned to look at the women now by the lake. Jaken was now looking at Mia too, but spoke up anyways "Sir Rin would like to pick flowers in the next field, shall I go with her?" Seesshomaru, not taking his eyes off Mia, thought about it for a moment before raising his arm and sending Jaken away.

* * *

Mia was in shock as she looked herself over, she was still in her ugly uniform, her arms and legs looked the same, except for her nails, they were longer and sharper. She looked at her reflection, she looked similar but defiantly was not the same girl she saw in the mirror this morning. It was then she remembered Kagome and the white haired man, she wondered if they were around. Mia signed deeply and looked around from left to right, but all she saw was trees and bushes. As she looked around she was saddened, she was alone, had no idea where she was, or where she would go from here. Seesshomaru had snuck up beside her as she looked around, and there he stood watching her along time. Mia caught something out of the corner of her eye, it shocked her so much that she fell over in surprise. "You've sat on my kimono, you've ran away, but you've yet to say a word that interested me." said a finally dressed Sesshomaru. Mia looked on in shock, she had nothing else to lose, "Um, I'm Mia, and I think I'm lost. I followed my friend Kagome and a white haired man into the well house and the next thing that I knew here I was." Sesshomaru unfortunately knew what she was talking about, however he also knew that there were no demons in that time period. Still something came over him and he stuck out his hand, Mia looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I am not the same as I was this morning," she said between sobs. He just nodded as she took his hand and stood up. Softly he spoke "You have the look and smell of a dog demon, even if you have the knowledge of a child you are strong." Mia was glad to now have a friend, even if she was now a demon.


End file.
